hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Denzel Curry
Denzel Rae Don Curry (born February 16, 1995) is an American rapper, singer and songwriter. Raised in Carol City, Florida, Curry started rapping while in sixth grade and began working on his first mixtape in 2011, when he was attending school. Influenced by underground Florida rapper SpaceGhostPurrp, the mixtape was later featured on Purrp's social media, giving Curry local attention and resulting in Curry joining Purrp's hip-hop collective, Raider Klan. Curry left Raider Klan in 2013, releasing his debut full-length album a year later while still in high school, titled Nostalgic 64 on September 3, 2013. He has gone on to release two more projects, Imperial on March 9, 2016, and Ta13oo on July 27, 2018, which debuted at number 28 on the Billboard 200 chart. "Utimate", Denzel's lead single from his debut double EP 32 Zel/Planet Shrooms, was used in occasional episodes of Feisty Films. Early life Denzel Rae Don Curry was born on February 16, 1995, in Carol City, Florida. He is of Bahamian descent. Curry started down an artist's path with early poetry ambitions in Elementary School before he began rapping in the sixth grade. His time was spent at a local Boys & Girls Club where he challenged others to rap battles. He attended Miami's Design And Architecture High School for his first two years of high school. After being expelled, Curry then attended Miami Carol City Senior High School, where he started working on Nostalgic 64 while still attending class. Curry disclosed in an interview with The Breakfast Club that he was molested by another man as a child. Career 2011 - 2012: Career beginnings On September 24, 2011, Curry released his first mixtape, titled King Remembered Underground Tape 1991–1995. The whole project that Curry posted was later included on SpaceGhostPurrp's page, which prompted the birth of Denzel's music career. Following the release of Curry's first mixtape, Curry became a member of SpaceGhostPurrp's hip hop group, called Raider Klan. In 2012, he released his second mixtape, titled King of the Mischievous South Vol. 1 Underground Tape 1996, which caught the attention of fellow American rapper Earl Sweatshirt and other members of Odd Future label. Curry's third mixtape, titled Strictly for My R.V.I.D.X.R.S., was released after the death of Trayvon Martin, who also lived in Carol City and went to the same high school as Denzel Curry. His style of rap on this mixtape was inspired by Tupac Shakur. 2013 - 2014: Nostalgic 64 The group Raider Klan was disbanded, which led to Curry deciding to embark on his solo rap career. On September 3, 2013, Curry released his debut full-length album, titled Nostalgic 64. The album features guest appearances from JK the Reaper, Lil Ugly Mane, Mike G, Nell, Robb Bank$, Stephen A. Clark, and Yung Simmie, among others. In 2014, Curry was featured on Deniro Farrar's track, called "Bow Down" (included from Farrar's Rebirth EP) and Curry was featured on Dillon Cooper's track, called "Eyes of the World" (included from Cooper's X:XX mixtape). 2015 - 2016: 32 Zel/Planet Shrooms & Imperial On June 9, 2015, Curry released his first double EP, titled 32 Zel/Planet Shrooms. His first release in 2016 was the single "Flying Nimbus". His second full-length album, titled Imperial, was released on March 9, 2016, then re-released later on Spotify as the deluxe version on October 14, 2016. In June 2016, Curry was featured on a cover as one of the XXL's 2016's Freshmen Class. 2017 - Present: 13 & Ta13oo On May 13, 2017, Curry uploaded a track entitled "Hate Government demo" to his SoundCloud account. In the weeks that followed, he released two more demos for songs entitled "Equalizer demo" and "ZELTRON 6 BILLION ft. Lil Ugly Mane." After these releases as well as a series of cryptic posts on social media (seemingly portraying another alter ego called Zeltron), he released an EP entitled 13 on June 25, 2017. All of the demo tracks were included on the EP as well as two other new songs. On August 18, 2017, Curry released another song called "Skywalker." Later that year, on September 22, a remastered version of 32 Zel was released, including a remix of "Ultimate" featuring Juicy J. Since he started releasing demos for songs on 13, Curry has made several mentions of his third studio album titled, Ta13oo. 13 serves as a sampler to Ta13oo, and no release date for the album was announced. On February 28, 2018, he appeared on the song "Kristi YamaGucci," by artist ASAP Ferg, which also featured IDK. It was first performed live in Austin, TX on March 10, during their collaborative tour. On March 16, 2018, he uploaded the song "Uh Huh," once again featuring IDK, onto his official YouTube channel. On April 2, 2018, Curry released the lead single off of Ta13oo titled, "Sumo" on Zane Lowe's Beats 1 radio show. On May 24, 2018, Curry released the second single off the album titled, "Percs". Curry then released the third single titled, "Clout Cobain", on July 13, 2018, and announced that his album Ta13oo, would be released in three acts: The first act, Light, was released on July 25, followed by Gray on July 26, and Dark on July 27. Each previously-released single represents one of the album's acts, as "Sumo" represents Light, "Clout Cobain" represents Gray, and "Percs" represents Dark, which come together cohesively to form Ta13oo. On February 14, 2019, Curry performed a cover of "Bulls On Parade" by Rage Against The Machine on the Australian radio station Triple J as part of Like A Version, which was very well received. Personal life On March 4, 2014, Curry's brother Treon Johnson died of injuries from being tasered and pepper sprayed by police. Curry has said that his brother died of an apparent cardiac arrest when he went into sepsis from a freak injury after being tasered. Until January 2017, Denzel Curry lived with XXXTentacion, Ronny J and other members of C9 in Miami. He has since lived in Los Angeles. Discography Studio albums * 2013: Nostalgic 64 * 2016: Imperial * 2018: Ta13oo * 2019: Zuu Mixtapes * 2011: King Remembered: Underground Tape 1991-1995 * 2012: King of the Mischievous South, Vol. 1: Underground Tape 1996 * 2012: Strictly For My R.V.I.D.X.R.Z. (1993) Collaborative Mixtapes * 2012: Mental Vendetta /with Lofty305 * 2012: Greatest Hits, Vol. 1 /with Raider Klan * 2013: Greatest Hits, Vol. 2 /with Raider Klan EPs * 2015: 32 Zel/Planet Shrooms * 2017: 32 Zel (Remastered) * 2017: 13 * Category:African-American rappers Category:American rappers Category:American rappers of Bahamian descent Category:XXL Freshmen Category:1995 births Category:Raider Klan members Category:Rappers from Florida Category:Rappers from Carol City, Florida Category:Article stubs